Pandas and Princesses
by moonkist10
Summary: There was one thing Yui Narukami enjoyed: Panda's. Combine that with a Princess and life was good. But first, she has to get over her own issues before she can be happy. Yuri. GirljixYukiko. Implied SayokoxGirlji and slight RisexGirlji.


Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the characters.

A/N: I don't know how any of you feel about the anime name, but I kind of gender bent it since I actually liked it better then Souji. It also made it easier to come up with a name.

The picture that gave me the idea: www (dot) advancedanime (dot) com / pictures / normal_ persona _ 49 (dot) jpg

* * *

><p>It's the middle of May when Yui Narukami received a phone call in the middle of night. When she raised her body so she could lean over to reach for her cell phone, she took note that it was raining. She was going to kill Yosuke if he was calling her just to tell her some stupid joke he came up with. Worst case scenario, someone had had appeared on the Midnight Channel and she had just slept through the entire moment, earning herself the "Most Awesome Leader Ever" reward. Either way, she decided she was still going to kill Yosuke for calling her.<p>

Her searching hand found her phone in the darkness and she dragged it over to her limp body. Still drowsy with sleep, Yui flipped open her phone and put it against her ear. "Helloooo?"

"_Yui-chan!" _

The sleepy young girl flinched away from her phone. Yui rubbed her eyes and placed her ear against her phone once again. "Rika-chan… it's the middle of the night…"

"_I know, I know," _the girl on the other line said, clearly not as tired as she was. _"I just… Wanted to hear my girlfriend's voice… you know?" _

"…'Kay…"

Was it bad that she had forgotten she had a girlfriend, let alone preferred the company of the opposite sex? In hindsight, nobody could really blame her. She figured a murder investigation could so that to someone. Nonetheless, she felt comforted that at least Rika hadn't forgotten her, which had been her main worry when she left the city.

There was an awkward pause and Yui figured she should have spoken during this pause. After all, her girlfriend had called her just to hear her voice-

"_I did something bad."_

If the phone call or hearing Rika scream her name into the phone didn't wake her up that sure did. Yui adjusted herself on the futon so she was sitting on her knees, bracing herself for whatever that something bad was. Hell, she would probably get dressed and try to catch the earliest train to help her girlfriend. Rika always got herself into some sort of trouble, and when she did, Yui was always there to pick up the pieces.

When it became obvious Rika wasn't going to spill the beans without proper urging, Yui sighed into the phone. "Rika, just say it. I won't be mad. I'm never mad when you do something stupid."

She heard shuffling on the other line, followed by an intake of breath_. "Y-You'll be mad, Yui. It _was _stupid and I… I didn't mean to!" _Rika hiccupped, sounding like she was starting to cry now. This made Yui even more anxious.

"Rika-"

"_I slept with someone."_

Damn. So much for having an excuse to get the hell out of Inaba, now she had an excuse to stay in Inaba for the rest of her life. Maybe she could get a job at the daycare… Yeah, that sounded like a decent job for the meantime. Graduate from school here… work here… live here… die here. Why the hell was Yukiko's Shadow complaining again? That sounded like an awesome idea.

"_It just happened. You weren't here and I was lonely -" _

Yui was smart enough to be the mayor. Mayor Yui, the awesome Mayor of Inaba.

"_Yui-!"_

"Mayor Yui," she corrected in a whisper.

"_Huh? N-Never mind that! I-I'm sorry-"_

Yui flipped her phone shut and set it back down on the floor next to her futon. She allowed her exhausted body to collapse back onto the futon and stared up at the plain ceiling. "Let's face it," she said to nobody in particular. Maybe she was subconsciously talking to one of her Persona's, or maybe she had suddenly lost her mind. She wasn't sure, but she didn't care. "I wasn't surprised at all."

Nobody answered.

"So impolite," Yui scolded, raising a hand to rest against her forehead. Did her Personae have no manners?

"What a slut," She tried again; secretly hoping somebody would answer her. Oh God, she was sounding like a Shadow now.

Only the lightning from outside answered her and Yui was content with that.

* * *

><p><em>May 17<em>_th_

_Tuesday_

_After School_

Yui, despite the heartbreak of last night's phone call, endured school bravely and as if nothing had ever happened. Once the final bell had rung, she gathered her stuff, stuffing the books she needed into her bag and made a beeline towards the classroom door. However, just as she reached the door, it slid open, revealing Yosuke who had just returned from the restroom.

He winked at her. "Oh? Ready to go already, partner?"

"Ready to go…" Yui mumbled to herself as she arched an inquiring eyebrow at her "partner".

"Yeah. Don't tell me your forgot we were going to look for clues about Kanji!"

Oh. OH. "You mean stalk," she corrected automatically, remembering their plans for today. It was funny how in that moment, she had switched from normality to an authoritative role. "Yes… I remember."

"When you put it like that… That just makes it sound creepy. I prefer looking for clues… or investigating."

"Which is essentially the same as stalking?"

Yosuke sighed. "It- It is not," He muttered as he crossed his arms. "Chie and Yukiko-san are waiting by the school gate. We should hurry before the leave without us."

Yui bit her bottom lip as she followed Yosuke out of the classroom. These country folk really couldn't take a hint. She wanted to go home, probably eat some chocolate and watch cartoons with Nanako-chan. That was the cure for a break up. Not stalking some first year with anger management issues. While she was at it, why couldn't they do this themselves? Why was she here again?

Oh, that was right; she was made the leader by Yosuke. Since when did men suddenly mind women leading them?

Damn it all to hell.

"_Ooooh! While you're out, let's start some fires! BURN THINGS!" _

Yui stifled a groan as she walked past the lockers near the entrance. However, Yosuke still turned his head to check back on her. "You okay?"

The grey haired girl smiled awkwardly. "I'm fine. Just… Just thinking."

"_To ashes! To ashes!" _

"_Uncivilized prat," _another Persona started in and she recognize it as Valkyrie, one of the new Persona's she had recently fused. Yui already liked Valkyrie, since the female Persona seemed content to only offer advice when asked, unlike a few of her other Persona's. If she got Ukobach to shut up, then Valkyrie was her hero. Heroine. Aw, who cared?

The imp like demon was silenced and Yui proudly proclaimed in her mind that Valkyrie should have a statue built in her honor.

"_So we can set it on fire?" _

Yui rubbed her forehead. As soon as she was done with Operation Stalk Kanji Tatsumi, she would have to take a trip to the Velvet Room and fuse him into another Persona. One that didn't talk as much about fire and burning things down, preferably.

"_Please have mercy and do not fuse him with me," _The stalwart, Archangel, declared in a strong voice.

"Yo! About time you two showed up," Chie Satonaka practically bounced off the ground as she turned her attention from Yukiko to the pair. "The target hasn't left school yet!"

"Good work," Yosuke pulled Yui with him to duck into the corner of the school gate and the stone wall that was connected to it. Defeated, Yui cut off her conversation with her Personae and allowed herself to be pushed behind her three friends. Yosuke cleared his throat, acting as if he was some sort of soldier. "Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand."

Behind him, Yui struggled to contain her thoughts. _'Why the hell is he talking like that? Why does it even matter?'_

"_He's fun, Hee-ho!"_

Great. The talking snowball. She already had a headache coming on, she didn't need to add brain freeze to the pain.

"Current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair."

Alright, that was just plain creepy.

"The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!" Yosuke finished his report and crossed his arms, slightly leaning back against the gate.

'_He wouldn't pick on you unless you outright did something stupid, idiot,' _Yui had been content to talking to herself now, which was almost as sad as losing your girlfriend within a month. Who said long distance relationships could work again? Stupid Dating Doctor.

Yukiko folded her hands behind her back and peeked around the corner briefly. "I wonder what kind of plans they made… It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well."

Yui sighed. At least Yukiko was sane enough not to talk like G.I. Joe.

Chie scratched her head and returned them back to their former spot on her hips. "Well, I think there's something more subtle -"

"Ooooh," Yui raised her eyebrows, liking where this was going. This was even better than My Little Pony with Nanako. "Boy lo-" Yosuke slapped his hand over her mouth and Yui's nose scrunched up in distaste. She glared at him and tried to pry his hand off of her mouth.

"Oh, he's here!"

Yui watched quietly, having succeeded in removing Yosuke's hand from her face. The strange boy from the day before walked up to Kanji and began to speak with him. The leader cocked her head to the side and tapped her finger against her chin as her eyes looked the boy up and down. "Hm… Well, he is kinda cute. Can't really blame Kan-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," said Yosuke in a hushed tone, looking as if he was going to be sick.

Yui pouted. "But it's true. Don't tell me you're homophobic, Yosuke-kun," she teased as she poked his arm.

"I-I'm not. We just don't know what's really going on yet."

Uh-huh.

"_This makes me wonder what he would do if he found out about Master,"_ Sylph said suddenly in her mind.

Yui must have been zoned out, for when she came back to reality; Yukiko was in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Um… Y-Yui-chan?"

"Oh," Yui blinked to regain her focus. "I-I'm sorry. Where did Chie and Yosuke run off to?"

"We split up," Yukiko explained, folding her hands behind her back once again. "They're going to follow Kanji-kun while we stake out the textile shop."

The girl nodded. Whoever had made the pairs had made a smart decision to put the two childish individuals of the group together.

"I hope they'll be alright," Yukiko murmured, seemingly reading Yui's thoughts.

An awkward silence followed. Yukiko looked back at Yui, then back towards the street, and the back again, her cheeks flushed. "U-Um… We should get going."

* * *

><p><em>May 17<em>_th_

_Tuesday_

_After School_

Yui leaned against the shrine's red pillar and stared at her phone. She had a thought Rika would call and leave voicemails, or text her numerous apologies, but there was absolutely nothing on her phone... "Might as well go through my pictures," she mumbled. She maneuvered the cursor over "Pictures & Video". No sooner after she pressed okay, did almost fifty pictures pop up, mostly of Rika and herself. Furiously, she began to delete each and every photo she had, shortly followed by all the videos. "Lying, cheating, slu-"

"Sorry about the wait," Yukiko ran up to her, slightly out of breath while carrying two cans. "This one is for you."

Yui took the offered blue can and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Oh, um… What were you saying before?"

Yui chuckled nervously. "Nothing important. Just… er, talking to myself," her gaze wandered back over to her phone, catching the picture that was her wallpaper before the light faded on her phone. Her hand tightened around the blue can, crinkling the aluminum. "So… how was the shop?"

"Everything seems fine at the shop. I hope it stays that way…" Yukiko paused and looked down sullenly. "Do you think the culprit will come…?"

Yui pushed off of the pillar and slipped her phone back into the pocket of her skirt. "No worries, I'll protect you if they do."

Yukiko blushed a delicate shade of red. 'Huh… Red really does look good on her.'

God damn her and her need to help damsels in distress.

The Amagi heiress was quick to recover and sipped at her drink. She released a breath and looked back towards Yui. "You- You all saved my life… I don't want to be the only one doing nothing."

"You won't be," Yui interjected, stopping Yukiko from berating herself. "You'll probably - No, I'm sure you'll be more than helpful, Yukiko. Don't be so hard on yourself." Yui rested her hand on Yukiko's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile to push her point.

Yukiko nodded, her blush returning tenfold. Yui let her hand fall back to her side and took a small sip of her drink, looking around the nearby shrine. 'I so bet that fox is spying on me. Not only is it greedy, it's a pervert…'

"I've never chatted with another girl like this before…" Yukiko interrupted her thoughts quietly. "I- I mean, I do have other friends… It's just I've never gotten as close to them as I am with Chie."

"_Master, you should ask her out!" _

"_The girl is a proper one… I must say, I do approve." _

"_Does she like fire?" _

'_She has a _Prince _complex,' _Yui stressed silently, observing Yukiko from her peripheral vision. _'I doubt Yukiko goes that way.' _

"I'm sorry I'm not that… fun…"

Yui arched an eyebrow, slightly stunned by Yukiko's sudden presumption. "What are you talking about? You are fun. I mean, I really want to get to know you. The one that laughs like a dork."

Yukiko's saddened face transformed into a mockingly angry expression. "I- I do not…" She smiled though, and then laughed. "Don't give me that look."

Just then, Yui felt time stop around her. A knowing smile played at her lips and she took another drink of her soda. She looked at her cell phone for the time again, suddenly remembering that she didn't have Yukiko's information in her phone. "Oh, hey, Yukiko?" The black haired girl looked at her and waited. "Can I get your contact information?"

"That's right. You'll need it for the investigation, won't you?" Yukiko took out her own phone. "And maybe if you ever want to hang out."

"Y-Yeah," for the first time in a long while, Yui felt the blood rush to her face.

"_Have fun-ho!" _

'_Please stop speaking, snowball.' _

* * *

><p><em>June 18<em>_th_

_Saturday_

_Morning_

"I can't believe he brought bathing suits," Chie complained as they changed in their tent. Yui finished first, having no hesitation since she had brought her own in the first place. "He even brought bathing suits for us."

A sigh echoed from Yukiko's corner of the tent. "I can't believe you let him guilt trip us into it," she turned around, finished with putting on her bathing suit. "Do we really have to go back out there?"

Yui blinked, tearing her eyes away from Yukiko's figure so she could look at the roof of the tent. _'Be good, Yui. Do this for Nanako-chan!' _

"_What does your little cousin have to do with it?" _Sarasvati broke in her thoughts, quite perplexed that her Master's thoughts went from lust to her adorable Nanako.

'_Shut up. I think she's cuter then kittens,' _Yui supplied with a shrug of her shoulders.

She followed her two friends out of the tent and began to walk back towards the cliff they had left the boys at. Chie took the lead, probably the most nervous among them all. _'I nailed it on the head. She has a thing for Yosuke.' _

"_I believe I am the one who did the… nailing…"_ Ares snapped.

The grey haired girl allowed her eyes to roam over Yukiko again. The girl next to her was wearing a red and white bathing suit, and once again, she and her Personae agreed for the hundredth time that Yukiko looked good in red. Honestly, she felt plain next to Yukiko, especially in her own plain black bikini. If Yukiko knew her thoughts, her friend would probably never speak to her again.

"_You are too hard on yourself, child," _Sarasvati chided gently, strumming her fingers against her sitar.

Yukiko turned her head, probably feeling Yui's stare on her. Immediately, Yui looked forward and twiddled her thumbs against her lean stomach. Good God, she was staring at Yukiko like she was something to eat.

"_Which, by all means, you should," _Undine stressed with a silly grin.

"_Agreed." _Ares.

"_My, you two have no tact!" _Sarasvati.

'_Alright, can everyone please shut up for the remainder of this trip?' _

"_I'm only trying to help," _Undine pouted childishly_. "I mean, it took you this long to summon me! I need to catch up and help you grab the girl. For example, you should complement her."_

'_I will do no such thing!' _

"_Is my Master a chicken? I think not!" _Ares bellowed.

'_Will you shut up if I do it?' _Yui asked bitterly, wishing for the first time she had never been special at all.

Her Personae seemed to accept this condition and Undine squealed in delight. Yui scratched her cheek and looked back towards Yukiko, who was still staring at her. "Um… Y-You look cute, Yukiko. That bathing suit looks good on you."

"O-Oh," Yukiko's cheeks turned red and she looked away quickly. "U-Um… You look cute in yours, too…"

"C'mon you two! Let's get this over with," Chie called back as the boys came into view.

"Wow, our Leader sure does look good, doesn't she, Kanji?"

"I… I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

* * *

><p><em>August 20<em>_th_

_Saturday_

_Evening_

"Hm…" Yui crossed her arms as she stood in front of the stands that the summer festival offered. She had fallen behind now, Teddie continuing to walk with the others girls, leaving the leader by herself. Her eyes were glued to a stuffed panda resting on a prize shelf, cuddling a piece of bamboo like a life preserver. "That's right… I gave Rika a stuffed panda before I left…"

Oh, that was going to have to change. As soon as her parents returned from the States, she was going to take back her Pandy, deep clean it, and then cuddle it senseless. That panda had meant the world to her as she was growing up, and as a show of affection and love, she had given Pandy to Rika to keep until she came back from Inaba.

"Poor Pandy… God knows what my snookums has seen. Oh, the horror," she craned her neck back dramatically, placing the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Snookums… Snrk…"

Yui blinked and looked over towards her right. Yukiko Amagi had broken away from the group at some point and was now standing, bent over as much as her kimono would allow. "Hahaha… Y-Yui… I've never heard you use that word…"

'_Glad I amuse somebody,' _Yui thought, shuffling to face Yukiko in her black kimono. Originally, Yui was just going to go in her normal black skirt and white tank, but once Nanako had batted those eyelashes, she gave in. The rest of the girls had been more than happy to help her and Nanako get ready for the festival. Rise had pointed out that black looked good on her and had squealed when she had finished getting ready.

"Yukiko… you shouldn't laugh like that in public," said Yui in a joking tone. In reality, she really didn't mind. In fact, she found it a quality of Yukiko she particularly enjoyed. "Besides, what else am I supposed to call Pandy?"

"P-Pandy…?" Yukiko raised her hand to cover her mouth, hoping to conceal the laughter that threatened to spill. "Who's…? Ahem… Who's Pandy?"

"My ex-Panda," explained Yui. "I… gave him to someone before I left the city."

"Why did you give him away?"

Although Yui tried very hard to keep her face expressionless, a small frown broke onto her features. She quickly covered it up with a smile, remembering that she was supposed to be the rock of the group. "I thought that's what you do when you care about someone a lot. You give them something that means a lot to you."

She was going to cry any minute now. Damn it.

"H-Hey, Yukiko," she said, hoping to deviate from the subject at hand. "How about I win you something?"

Yukiko's cheeks stained red and she quickly looked towards the ground. "Um… A-Alright… Are you sure you can - I mean, dressed in a kimono, I mean," she gestured awkwardly at the black kimono Yui was wearing.

"Are you kidding? I work better with a handicap. Excuse me, sir? Can I give it a shot?"

"_I knew it. She can deny it all she wants, but she likes that young lady,"_ Undine stated confidently, nodding her head in an approving manner. _"Hm… I do hope that young lady does like our Master." _

"_She better," _the High Pixie huffed. _"Or else…" _

"_Oh? What is a little winged bug going to do about it?"_

"_I'll show you little-!" _

"_Hehe-"_

'_I swear, can I have one night of peace and quiet?' _Yui thought as she held the baseball within her hand, preparing to knock down the stack of bottles opposite of her.

* * *

><p><em>August 22<em>_nd_

_Monday_

_Daytime_

"You were not scary," Yui denied the proclamation and shook her head wildly. "You were so cool! You even had my heart beating fast."

Yukiko blushed under the praise she was receiving. "R-Really? Thank goodness…" The Amagi girl quickly regained her composure. "I did have some help, though…"

"Hm…?"

Yukiko turned around for a moment, keeping Yui out of view of whatever she was doing. She turned around quickly, holding out the doll of one of the Jack brothers, the very same doll that she had won Yukiko two days ago. Yui blinked at the doll, remembering that night very well. "Um… Yukiko…?"

"I know this is going to sound silly," began Yukiko quietly. "But… I was really happy when you won this for me. I like to think it has a little of you in it, so I've been bringing it with me a lot lately. This little guy gives me the strength to… U-Um…"

Yui was ninety nine percent sure she was going to faint with how much blood was rushing to her head. It was amazing in itself that she was still standing, let alone coherent enough to speak and listen to everything her friend was saying.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-"

Scratch that coherent part.

"But… I had you here today to give me support, the real you," Yukiko hugged the doll to her chest and jealously violently slapped Yui back into her thoughts.

'_I swear, snowball is trying to screw with me even after he's long gone,' _Yui bit her lip. _'Stupid doll. There should be a Yui doll made.' _

"I can't let the inn close," Yukiko said, that cute determined expression sending chills down Yui's spine.

"Of course you can't," Yui nodded in agreement. "I mean, there would be no hot springs… Or…"

No chance of ever seeing a naked Yukiko. If that reporter annoyed Yukiko or her family ever again, Yui was going to make him pay. Maybe bribe the killer to throw that reporter in. Yeah. That sounded like an awesome idea.

"Or…?"

Yui laughed nervously. "Or, you know, the Inn makes you happy… right?"

Yukiko appeared disappointed for a moment, but she nodded. "Yeah. Everyone there does too… All of my friends… and you."

"I'll always be there for you, Yukiko," Yui assured gently, feeling her cheeks blaze up once again.

Yukiko nodded, her own blush becoming apparent. "Hey… Can you stay here for just a little longer…? My heart's still racing…"

"Yeah, of course. I have a few hours until work starts anyway," Yui sat back down on the steps of the shrine and patted the spot next to her.

"Where do you work anyway?" Yukiko asked as she sat next to Yui.

"Let's see… I work at the daycare center; I tutor this boy at night… Oh! And I also do a bit of custodial work at the hospital…" Yui shivered. "It's scary there. Combined with that nurse…"

Yukiko raised an eyebrow. "Nurse…?"

"Nurse Uehara," she gulped as she said the name. "I think she's a cougar."

"A- A cougar…?"

"Yeah, you know, older woman who like to date younger men…"

"I know what it means," Yukiko huffed and folded her hands on her lap. "But why are you afraid of her?"

"I think she likes younger women instead."

"…"

"…I'm kidding?"

"She hasn't tried anything, has she?" Yukiko asked, deathly serious.

"N-No… She hasn't…"

Well, that was a lie. On her first day on the job, Yui had ended up alone in a room with the older nurse. At first, she had thought it was just a joke to lighten her up, since the hospital was quite frightening at night. But when Sayoko had advanced upon her so suddenly, Yui had been scared enough to drop the bucket she was holding. Another nurse came in to check on her and Yui fled into the hallway. Thank God for that nurse. That nurse was her hero.

Nonetheless, an awkward silence stood obnoxiously between them now.

"_Ask her something," _Undine urged. _"Ask her if she has anyone she likes." _

'_That's stupid-'_

"_Do it."_

'_That's really stupid-'_

"_DO IT!"_

"U-Um, hey, Yukiko?" Damn her Personae. "Do you… like anyone… right now?"

"…" Yukiko hands tightened their grip on each other. "I, um, I think I do. I haven't told this person yet."

"Who is it? Yosuke?"

Yukiko made a disgusted face. "No! I mean, Yosuke is nice… B-But I don't like him like that!"

"Kanji."

"No."

"_Teddie?"_

"No!" Yukiko smiled, amused by the guessing game.

Yui was already out of the boys in their group. That meant she needed to start naming the few others she knew within school or she needed to find boys that were Persona users. "So… Kou? Daisuke? Naoki? Is it one of them?"

The Amagi heiress shook her head. "No… Enough of this-"

"As long as you tell them before Christmas, I'll drop it."

The poor girl was caught off guard. "B-By Christmas…?"

"In case they like you back," Yui explained. "Then you can spend Christmas Eve together."

"Oh," Yukiko nodded slightly. "I'll tell them… if you tell me about the person you gave Pandy to."

'But we were having so much fun,' Yui whined silently.

"_Do it." _Undine. Again.

'_Nope. You're not goading me into this again. Hell no.' _

"_Do it."_

'_Nuh-uh. You might as well switch to silent mode, because it's not going to-'_

"_DO IT NOW!"_

"W-Well…" She really hated Undine at the moment. Yui made a mental note to go to the Velvet Room later and fuse her into something else. "Um… I don't know what there is to say. We broke up back in May…"

Yukiko immediately appeared apologetic. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to -"

It actually felt good to get it out, actually, Yui decided. "It's fine. Um… I gave them Pandy before I left for Inaba. I've had Pandy since I was four years old - he was a souvenir my father bought for me while he was in China one year," she began. "About a month later… Around the time we started thinking Kanji-kun was going to be thrown into the television, they called me."

Yukiko was leaning in now, as Yui's voice had turned into a hushed whisper. "I… The person I thought cared about me turned out to be sleeping with someone else. It had only been a month since I left. A month. We promised each other we would wait… but…"

"Yui…" Yukiko breathed as she reached out to hold her hand, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. "Why didn't you-"

Suddenly, Yui jumped up from her sitting position on the steps, her hand out of reach. The strong leader took over and smiled as brightly as possible at Yukiko. "It's fine. I'm alright now."

"_Hon, why don't you just be honest? Not only with Yukiko… but with yourself?" _

Undine really needed to shut up.

* * *

><p><em>August 22<em>_nd_

_Monday_

_Evening_

"Nanako, turn around so I can wash your hair," Yui ordered, but found it hard to keep a stern look expression on when Nanako made a beard out of bubbles. "Oh, sheesh, stop procrastinating."

"Alright," Nanako giggled and turned around in the bath. Yui squirted some shampoo into her hand and quickly rubbed her hands together to spread the shampoo out. After, she began to scrub the shampoo into Nanako's wet hair, the younger girl humming happily. "Hey… Big sis?"

"Yeah?"

Nanako still seemed hesitant to continue. "Um… Dad says you're… in love."

Yui's hands froze. "H-He did…? When did he say this?"

"After the festival," said Nanako. "He said you looked really happy when you came home. He asked me if you were hanging out with any boys, but I told him you weren't."

"Okay…" Yui resumed the washing of Nanako's hair.

"Do you like anyone?"

Yui's hands collapsed into her lap and she let out an exasperated sigh. "If I told you, would you tell your dad?"

"No! I promise!"

"…"

"Please? I promise I won't tell dad. No matter what."

Damn Nanako- No, Damn Yui Narukami for falling for Nanako's cuteness time and time again.

"… Nanako, do any of the kids at your school have like… two moms or two dads?"

The little girl appeared thoughtful. "Oh… Yeah. Kanny-chan has two moms. Is… Is that bad?"

"Of course not!" Yui quickly defended, resuming the hair washing. "As long as there is love, it shouldn't matter if it's two women or two men together."

Nanako looked back at her older cousin and blinked. She gasped and knelt on her knees, reaching up carefully to wipe a tear from Yui's cheeks. "B-Big sis… Why… Why are you crying?"

"I… I just got shampoo in my eyes," she sniffled. "That's all."

Nanako looked unconvinced. "…If… If you like another girl, sis… I don't care. Sis is still sis."

Yui beamed, although she was still crying. She hugged Nanako tightly, trying to banish to tears so she could be strong once again. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an _amazing_ little girl?"

* * *

><p><em>November 10<em>_th_

_Saturday_

_Evening_

Yui stood in front of the door of the Dojima residence, one hand resting on the door knob. She didn't want to go inside. She wanted to go back into that stupid T.V. and plow her way through that dungeon to rescue Nanako. She felt herself shake in the darkness. The empty house was only a reminder now. A reminder of how she failed as a leader and as an older sibling.

"_I understand, Senpai, but if you push yourself any farther…"_ Stupid Naoto.

She twisted the door knob and pushed open the door. No sooner then she had, she noticed the lights were on, as well as the television. "…Uncle…?" She called out hesitantly.

"Yo, Partner," she heard Yosuke stand from the table and walk into the hall. "Welcome back."

"Yosuke…?"

"Senpai!" Rise squealed in delight, throwing herself onto Yui and hugging the life out of her. "Welcome back!"

For the first time in her life, Yui was utterly confused and at a loss of words.

"My mom heard about Nanako-chan," Yosuke explained as Rise led her into the kitchen. "So, she made some food for you and sent me over. Along… with everyone else. Oh, and some friend of yours from the city-"

"Yui-chan!"

Rise was pushed out of the way in time by Yosuke as another girl with brown hair hugged her. "R-R-Rika-chan…?"

The long haired girl pulled away, dressed in jeans and a shoulder less sweater. Rika had grown her hair since Yui had last seen her, now a little under her shoulder. Her blue eyes were as innocent looking as ever (but Yui knew better now). It took everything in Yui's will power now to push her away like she was just another disgusting, vile Shadow.

"I was worried after I heard about your uncle and your cousin," she began as she pulled away. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"_Die for me!" _Alice. Gotta love that little blonde girl.

"_You have my permission to slip up," _Uriel said in a polite tone, hiding his small fury. _"However, I do propose that you politely ask her to leave." _

Yui was still in shock. Her eyes wandered, desperate to escape the absorbing orbs of her ex-girlfriend. Naoto seemed a little on edge, as if she finally detected that there was something wrong. Yukiko… Why did Yukiko look so pissed? _'Oh, please tell me Rika didn't say anything-' _

"…"

"_Kick her ass," _another Persona said. Yui was beginning to lose track of who was speaking now. Her head felt like it was going to split open.

"_Oh, maybe she should give her another chance!" _Another one. "_Drive her mad instead." _She was pretty sure it was Cybele.

"_Like you did your son?" _

"_Oh, I like that idea~" _Alice sang in her mind. _"Then maybe she can die?" _

'_Shut up…' _

"_You never really did confront her. She broke your heart." _

'_Please…' _

"Yui-chan?"

"Don't touch me!" Yui jerked away as her Personae continued to bicker inside her mind. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your new girlfriend or something?"

Rika frowned. "I… I don't think we should talk about this here, Yui…"

"Shut up," it was more of a command for her Personae and they promptly quieted down, in silent awe as their Master continued to get angrier. "I don't want you here. I don't need you here. My uncle is the hospital and my little cousin is missing. It takes that for you to finally come visit?"

"You don't mean that," Rika deadpanned. "Yui, I had school."

"We were off during the summer," Yui interrupted. "You didn't even bother to call me the night after you cheated on me! Or were you just trying to play it off and hope I would be the one to come back begging?"

"P-Partner, maybe you should sit down-"

"Shut up Yosuke!"

Her best friend shrank back.

"C-Calm down Yui," Rika tried to rest her hand.

"And where's Pandy?"

All but Yukiko raised an eyebrow at this. Rika looked away nervously and closed her eyes. "I should have brought him. I'm sorry, Yui."

"Keep him. I don't need him anymore just like I don't need you," hissed Yui as she began to drag Rika back towards the front door. Her friends stood frozen in place, in shock at their leader's sudden turn. "Get out. You have a room reserved at one of the local motels, right?"

"Yui!"

"Please go," Yui said, practically begging at this point. "I can't deal with you. Not right now."

Rika studied her quietly for a second before nodding. "A-Alright. But… I'll be going back to the city tomorrow…"

"That's great. Go have fun with your girlfriend," Yui opened the door for her and gestured for her to exit. "And don't bother calling me or texting me. I'm sure as hell not in love with you anymore."

'What did I see in her anyway?' Rika always used her in the past, for homework, tests, and shopping since her parents were relatively well off. 'Oh, that's right; she was the first person who said she loved me. I'm pathetic!'

"Master, you are being a little hard on yourself-"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Rika's meek whisper broke her out of the argument brewing in her mind. Yui blinked, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes to get a better look at her former lover. "…I don't see how that matters."

"You are! Is it one of those girls-?"

"Goodbye Rika-chan!" She shut the door in the girl's face and stared at it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Senpai?"

Yui turned slightly, spotting Naoto holding her hat to cover her eyes. "Naoto?"

"I apologize… I was the one who let her in…"

Yui banished away the tears threatening to spill. "No worries. I needed to do that at some point," she joked as she patted Naoto on the head. "So, please tell me someone brought desert!"

"Oh! I baked cookies!" She heard Rise call from the kitchen.

Yui and Naoto exchanged knowing looks and laughed. "Well, better get this over with. Hopefully there's enough milk to wash it all down."

"I brought over a few extra containers," Naoto assured with a small smile.

"I knew I liked you."

* * *

><p><em>November 10<em>_th_

_Saturday_

_Night_

After all her friends had departed, at least only Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji, the girls announced they had brought their things so they could stay the night. Yui could have cried at that alone. For the last few days, she had been coming home to an empty house and it had been painful. Now, the house was lively with the chatter (bickering, really) about what movie to watch.

Chie wanted to watch some kung-fu movie, stating that it was one of the most awesome flicks since Bruce Lee. Yui highly doubted that. Rise wanted to watch a romantic comedy, going on to say that it would cheer Yui up. Naoto found Rise's movie to be in untactful after what had unfolded before them only hours earlier and Chie's too violent. Instead, she offered some detective film in their place.

Yui sat quietly on the floor, watching them continue their argument. She had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in her pajamas, hugging her knees as she waited for Yukiko to finish making the popcorn.

"Senpai, which movie should we watch?" Rise looked back at her, holding up the three movies that were apparently her only choices.

Yukiko joined them and set the giant bowl of popcorn on the table. "You should have asked her from the start…"

"Why don't we just watch all of them? It's not like we have school tomorrow, right?" Yui shrugged, not really caring which movie they watched.

"Alright, well which one should we watch first?"

"Let's get pumped up with some kung-fu!"

Yui sighed as both Chie and Rise started arguing again. Yukiko giggled and sat down next to Yui, looking her over once before she spoke. "… Are you okay now?"

"A little," said Yui. "I'm better than I was before."

"That's… good…" Yukiko smiled fully at her.

"Mm," Yui nodded. "Oh… have you told your crush how you feel yet?"

"N-Not yet…"

Yui's nose scrunched up. "Why not? Christmas is next month!"

"Shouldn't we talk about something else instead?" Yukiko suggested. "I'll tell them. I promise. But for now… I think it's your turn to talk, Yui."

"I couldn't agree more," Naoto was sitting at the table, on the spot closest to the television. "You always help us with our problems. I believe it is time we help you."

Rise, having ended her argument with Chie abruptly, bounced forward and hugged Yui. "Yeah! Were you afraid to tell us you liked other girls, or something? I'm totally cool with it!"

"Rise…?"

"In fact, I would be totally fine if you wanted to experiment with little ol' me-"

"Alright, I think that's enough," Chie grabbed the back of Rise's pajamas and pulled her off of Yui. Rise pouted and struggled within Chie's grasp. "But I have to say, I'm with her - O-Oh, n-not the experiment part. Not that I have anything against that-"

"Chie," Yukiko laughed a little. "Your face…"

Chie released Rise and groaned. "Oh, no, we're having a serious moment here, Yukiko!"

"I-I know… I'm sorry…" Yukiko cleared her throat. "Alright, I'm f-fine now…"

Yui scratched her cheek. This was definitely a reversal - one that she didn't mind. "I- I wasn't afraid to tell you guys… It was just… painful… you know? I didn't want to talk about it. But I was never surprised, really."

"That she, ah, had an affair?" Naoto asked as politely and carefully as possible.

"I always had a feeling," Yui shrugged. "I even gave her Pandy. Man, I was an idiot!"

"Want me to Galactic Punt her?"

"Oh, I'll make her life hell!"

Neither Naoto nor Yukiko offered their own threats. Naoto played with her hat, smiling a little while Rise and Chie discussed possible punishments. Yukiko snaked one of her hands to the side and gently grasped Yui's other hand. Yui smiled, squeezing Yukiko's hand to show her thanks.

"_Way to go!" _

"_It's been seven months and they finally reach the hand holding stage? My God, when they get around to the sex they'll probably be thirty!" _

"_Ewwww~" _Alice whined. She always recognized Alice's high pitched voice. _"I do suppose they are cute…"_

Yui smiled, enjoying the feeling of Yukiko's hand. For once, she didn't mind her Personae bickering in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>December 24<em>_th_

_Saturday_

_Evening_

Yui glanced at the time on her cell phone, almost bouncing off the walls as she waited for her cake to finish.

Earlier, she had gotten a text message from Yukiko, asking if she wanted to spend Christmas Eve together. Yui accepted, hoping to quiz Yukiko on her crush since the Amagi girl was supposed to have confessed by now. Yukiko had said it would just be them, since Rise was spending time with her family and Chie had been dragged to a party by her father. Naoto had been in the same boat.

So that left her and Yukiko. Alone. On one of the most romantic evenings of the year.

"No, I must have virtuous thoughts!"

"_Screw that. Instead of the cake, just eat her. Or better yet, use her as a plate and eat the food off of her-" _

Yui felt the blood rush to her head. "Nope! We're going to have a friendly, pleasant Christmas Eve-"

"_-What about pleasurable?" _

The grey haired girl flushed and her Persona, Cybele, giggled. _"Admit it, young Master, you want her." _

"Doesn't mean she wants me," Yui mumbled under her breath. "I don't even know who she wants!"

The doorbell rang and Yui jumped. She rolled her eyes as Cybele tried to contain a giggle and quickly rushed towards the front door. "Hiya!" She said as she pulled open the door.

Yukiko still dressed in her school uniform smiled. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, something they had discussed earlier as well. Yukiko was spending the night since Nanako and her uncle were still on recovery. Earlier, she had dropped off their presents and spent some time with them. Her uncle practically pushed her out the door, urging her to have some fun with her friends.

Spending the night with Yukiko… Alone.

"_Yummy~" _

"Come in," Yui smiled, moving out of the way so Yukiko could come in.

"Oh, something smells good," Yukiko beamed as she took off her shoes. She followed Yui into the kitchen after setting her bag down. "What are you making?"

"Cake," Yui announced as she opened the oven to check on it. "It's going to be a little fattening… but I figured we could indulge ourselves at least once."

Yukiko nodded, seemingly agreeing with her. "Are we going to be eating down here?"

"Nope! My room is a little more comfy."

'_Oh God, I am a pervert! My room? With Yukiko? Alone? Idiot, idiot, idiot!' _

Yukiko didn't seem to think anything of it and nodded. "Alright. So… can I help you with dinner?"

"…"

"D-Don't give me that look! I'll just do what you tell me to do," said Yukiko. "I promise."

After an eventful dinner, the two girls moved up into Yui's room and shut the door behind them. Yui carefully set the decorated cake down on her table and sat down with her back to the couch. Yukiko sat across from her, looking around her room as if something had changed. Yui followed her gaze until Yukiko looked at her, blushed, and looked away. "Ahaha… Um… so, what happened to your crush?"

"…" Yukiko turned red at the thought. "Can I… be honest with you…?"

"Of course. What's stopped you before?" Yui teased and rested her elbows on the table. "What's up? Was this guy a jerk?"

"I… I haven't told her yet."

"Oh, Yukiko, you promised- Wait…" Yui arched an eyebrow. "Her? So… you like Chie or something?"

Yukiko sighed. "For our leader, you aren't that bright," she grumbled, earning a playful offended look from the girl opposite of her. "You… You've always been with me, Yui. Even when you were suffering by yourself, you always smiled at me."

"Of course I was, Yukiko. You mean a lot to me," she assured with a gentle smile. She reached across the table and opened her hand. Hesitantly, Yukiko brought her hand up from her lap and took the offered hand. "You know how I am. So… why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Yukiko said quietly. "At first, I was just afraid. But after… after what happened in November, I guess I just didn't want to put more on your plate."

Although she appreciated the thought, she really wished Yukiko had told her. It would have gotten her mind out of that dark void, if only for a little while. "So… its Chie isn't it?"

"What? N-No!"

"Then who? Naoto? Rise? Oh, God, please don't tell me it's Ai. She's starting to show her real self, but that woman has claws-"

"I like you."

"- And they hurt- Wha?"

"I like you. I like Yui Narukami."

_"Alright, I win! Pay up!"_

A few grumbles echoed in her mind. Yui didn't have the words to respond with, she was slack jawed.

"You… You like me…?" Yui pulled her hand from Yukiko's and pointed at herself. "The slightly crazy, schizophrenic, leader?

Yukiko nodded, blushing. "Yeah. Wait… I promised myself I would do this right…"

If this was wrong, Yui couldn't wait to see what was right.

"I love you."

_"Don't you dare screw this up!"_ Cybele screeched in her head, as if she already knew what Yui was going to say.

_"Let yourself be happy, child,"_ Tzitzimitl pushed her on.

"U-Um…" Yui chewed on her bottom lip. Her heart was pounding, pounding too hard for her liking. "Yukiko…"

"I'm sorry-"

Yui shot forward, almost knocking the cake down and grabbed Yukiko's wrist before she could get up. Yukiko blinked, shocked at the sudden action. "Yui-"

"Don't be an idiot, Amagi," she scowled, moving her hands to either side of Yukiko's cheeks and pulling her forward until their lips met.

If possible, Yui's heart beat increased. Rika's kisses had never made her heart beat like it was now, almost on the verge of leaping out of her chest. With Rika, it felt as if she was kissing someone else, as her ex-girlfriend always applied a little too much lipstick for her liking. Yukiko, who opted for none, was exquisite. Her lips were soft against her own, and felt even better when Yukiko began to respond.

The need for air caused Yui to pull away first, her hands still on Yukiko's cheeks. The Amagi girl was blushing furiously, torn between an elated smile and an embarrassed look. Yui smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Yukiko's eyes and began to lean forward again-

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Yukiko pulled away, looking around for her bag she had brought up after dinner. "I have something to give you."

Yui winced. "I… I didn't get you anything. Yet."

"Please don't worry about it right now. I think I've gotten more than I could ever ask for," Yukiko smiled back at her before she began to dig in her bag.

"A Prince?" She teased.

However, Yukiko nodded. "Yes. Not the kind that will take me away… but one who will love me no matter where I am."

"_Damn. She's smooth… and I'm terribly proud of you," _Cybele cheered in her mind.

"So… you're my Princess…?"

"If you'll let me."

That was a stupid question. _'Damn… But I still feel like something's missing…' _

"Er, here," Yukiko crawled back over and handed something to Yui. Something terribly adorable.

"I-I-I-I-Is that a…"

Yukiko smiled brightly. "A panda. I've had my eye on him since November and I wanted to get him for you…"

The panda was about thirteen inches, covered in fluffy black and white fur, and was holding a leather keychain in its paw. Yui almost squealed in delight, taking the panda into her arms and squeezing it tightly. Yukiko smiled as Yui continued to go on about how cute it was. "Now I have to name him…"

"How about… Pandasaurus Rex?"

"Snrk…"

"Yukiko, we haven't even gotten to the good names yet!"

"That was the first one to some to mind?"

Yui pouted. "So what if it was?"

Yukiko maneuvered around the table so she could sit next to Yui as she decided a name. "Hm… Pandora?" She suggested.

"Marshmallow!"

"I like that one. He certainly is fluffy like one."

Yui nodded. "Then it's decided!" She raised the panda so she could look into its eyes. "You are Marshmallow and you are min- … Ours."

"Ours?" Yukiko echoed.

"Of course."

Yukiko hummed and leaned her head on Yui's shoulder. "…Are we going to have that cake?"

"Mm… You can if you want. I have higher standards now," Yui said as she grinned down at Yukiko.

Her girlfriend - she could call Yukiko her girlfriend now, she hoped - blinked up at her and giggled. "That was fast. So, what do you prefer now?"

"The taste of Yukiko."

The panda momentarily forgotten on the sofa, Yui lunged forward, pushing Yukiko to the ground and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Yui had a new girlfriend and a new panda. All was right in the world.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp. I'm not completely dead. This ended up much longer then intended though and it was a nice break from programming. I have, however, promised to update my Livejournal from now on. At this point, its the easiest way to contact me. You can reach that via my profile and the "Homepage" link.


End file.
